Best Enemies
by Edwardschick123
Summary: Edward and Bella are rivals, both trying to get into the college of their dreams. When they suddenly realize that their rivalry is more than hating each other, will they go for it, or will they fight for what they want the most? M for Lemons. Canon. AH.
1. First Day

Best Enemies

Chapter 1: First Day

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a nerd. I go by the name of Bella as a weak attempt at trying to be cool. I'm from Forks, Washington, which happens to be the coldest, wettest place in the continental US. As you can probably already tell, I don't really have a life outside from my few friends. They constantly nag me to hang out, but I'm never up to it. The only thing that makes my life even remotely interesting is my best friend, Alice, who happens to be the main person that wants me to have a social life and go to parties.

Alice is a godsend. She's always getting herself into these crazy shenanigans, and I normally have to pick up the pieces, but normally I don't mind. Without Alice, I wouldn't be friends with the people I know now. Alice has a twin brother, Edward. He's my arch nemesis. Ever since we were in middle school there's been this constant competition between us. Both of us really want to get into Harvard… and the only way we can do that is to be at the very top of our class. Edward is part of our "crew." Like Alice, Jasper and I, he's a junior.

Jasper happens to be the most laid back guy I know. So imagine how stunned I was when Alice told me that she has a crush on Jasper. Jasper and Edward are best friends, which I don't really understand seeing as that Edward is kind of a jerk. Anyways, Jasper has an older sister, Rosalie. Rosalie is a senior and she is gorgeous, which gives her reason to believe she can be a bitch to everyone. But Rosalie is really sweet once you get through the seven layers of bitch that encompass her. Rosalie has a boyfriend named Emmett. He's the comedic genius of our group, even though we're all ashamed to admit it. Emmett is one of the most buff guys I've ever seen, and he kind of serves as the bodyguard of the group. He's just about the only person that can make Rosalie smile. Emmett, like Rose, is a senior.

So here I am, getting ready for the first day of junior year. This is the most vital of the four years of high school. This is the year when colleges really want to see what you've got. Plus, I need as much scholarship money as I can possibly get. Otherwise, I'll be headed to the Forks Community College. There's nothing wrong with that, of course, I just want to get out of Forks as soon as possible.

Anyways, my outfit is one that oozes professionalism. I'm wearing a white oxford polo tucked in to a black pencil skirt. I'm also donning a pair of black flats, which make me look absolutely ridiculous as I get into my big red Chevy truck. I pull into the Forks High parking lot with a wide smile on my face. Home. I immediately spot Alice and run over to her.

"Hey Bells, you look awfully professional today." Alice says.

"Thanks. I just wanted to dress up for the first day of determining my future." Alice beamed at me because she knows that I don't usually dress up. Not that this is a big deal. Alice and I compare schedules and we realize that we have most of the same classes.

First- Art

Second- Calculus

Third- English

Lunch

Fourth-Gym

Fifth- Biology

Sixth- Free Period

The only class that I'm even slightly worried about is Gym. In addition to being a nerd I'm a complete and total klutz. Suddenly I was surrounded by the aroma of Acqua Di Gio by Armani. Without even turning around, I knew he was right behind me.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked extremely annoyed.

"You." I shot him a disbelieving look.

"…To move out of the way." He finished.

"Why can't you just walk around, Edward?"

"I wanted to annoy you. I know that there is nothing you would love more than to hear my voice in the morning." He took a sip of his coffee, winked at me, and walked away. Things like this that annoy me about Edward. The Edward I knew growing up was my best friend, and is now always competing with me.

The bell rang, reminding me that I had to get to class, and quick. Alice linked arms with me and we walked to the art room. Looking around the room, I realized that the people I hated the most were in this class. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were two of the biggest skanks and gossipers that have ever walked the halls of Forks High. Jessica isn't that bad, though. I think that she just doesn't like me because Mike, the guy she's in love with, constantly tries to get into my pants, which never works. Mike was currently sitting beside Tyler, his best friend, who was obsessed with Alice. I knew I was headed for trouble when Mike walked up to me.

"Bella," Mike starts. I looked up at him and gave him an expression that clearly read "don't mess with me because I am so not in the mood." Mike, being the imbecile that he is, kept going.

"Girl, you must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day long."

"Look Mike, here's some advice for you. If you want to get a girl over the age of ten, don't use cheesy pick up lines. I promise you that they will get you nowhere. Instead of using pick up lines from the seventies, try saying something intellectual. Oh, wait… that's impossible."

"Ohhh!" Tyler said as he pointed at Mike and laughed. Tyler currently had his arm around Alice, and you could tell she was annoyed.

"Oh, and Tyler…" She started as she moved his arm from around her shoulder. "You should definitely brush your teeth and zip your fly before you even begin to talk to a girl." I laughed and Tyler turned around trying to zip his pants before anyone noticed.

"Tyler Crowley! Stop touching yourself! I will call your mother, and you know she won't be happy as this is the second time I've caught you touching yourself." Everyone was laughing and Tyler had blushed ten shades of red.

Second period wasn't as eventful. However, everyone in our group of friends had calculus with me, even Edward. He was sitting behind me and continuously kicked my chair.

"Stop that." I said to him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over how much better I am than you." He smirked. Every five minutes he would randomly kick my chair. I just ignored him because I was so excited about my third period class, English.

English is my favorite class. It's the one class that I can be myself in. I had this class with Jasper, and he was asking me questions about Alice during the whole class period. I started to wonder if maybe he liked her just as much as she liked him. We received our assignment, which was to read the first two chapters of _Wuthering Heights_, which I knew like the back of my hand.

Lunch wasn't very eventful. Everyone sat around and talked about their summer, but I couldn't really contribute, seeing as that I spent the whole summer working at the Newton's sports equipment store. Edward was bragging about his summer trip to Italy, and how beautiful everything was. This is one of the reasons I envy Edward the most. He has enough money to do whatever he wants. If I had copious amounts of money, I would educate in the ways of the world like Edward does. Alice was staring at Jasper, who was talking about how he spent the whole summer smoking pot and jamming out with his band. Rosalie was throwing grapes at Emmett and he was catching them in his mouth. Suddenly, Edward turns to me and asks:

"How was your summer? I'm sure it wasn't as great as mine." He smirked at me with that crooked smile of his.

"I didn't really do anything. I spent my whole summer working and reading." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice, but it wasn't easy to mask. For a moment I thought I saw sympathy flash through Edward's gorgeous emerald eyes, but I must've been mistaken.

"Oh…" He trailed off. As if on cue, the bell for fourth period rang, and I knew I was in trouble. I had this class with Jasper, Edward and Alice, and I knew I would be embarrassed. Luckily, the first class was just an introduction, and was extremely uneventful.

My fifth period class was Biology. Unfortunately, I was stuck with Edward as my lab partner, and he was the only person I really knew in my class. Lauren, Jessica, and Mike also had this class, and Lauren glared at me as she passed Edward a note. Edward read the note, scoffed, got Lauren's attention, and balled the note up and shot it into the garbage can. I chuckled as I watched him do this.

"What?" He asked.

"That was really rude Edward, even for you… I like it." Edward chuckled and glared at Lauren.

"Lauren is the most annoying person I know. Even more annoying than you…" He laughed his beautiful, melodic laugh, and I realized how much I miss him, and how truly handsome he has become. His dark hair was streaked with natural copper highlights, and he had those piercing green eyes that would make any girl fall in love. He had a perfectly symmetrical face, and his mouth was beautiful he had full lower lip and perfect white teeth. I glanced down at him, and noticed he was quite fashionable. He had a pair of Ray-Ban wayfarers tucked into his white V-neck, which did a perfect job of showing his sculpted body. He wore dark jeans and a pair of black and white Nikes. God, he is gorgeous, I thought to myself.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked. I realized I was gaping and immediately I blushed. Luckily Mr. Banner passed out worksheets, which gave me a distraction until the bell rang. I decided to catch up on homework during my free period. As I did my homework, my mind started to drift to Edward. I replayed our conversation over and over in my head. I decided that I needed to shake my thoughts, so when school let out I went to the grocery store to pick put some key items I would need for dinner tonight. Without looking around the corner, I collided with another buggy. It was Esme, Alice and Edward's mom.

"Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Esme, I wasn't watching where I was going." I smiled at her and she waved me off.

"It's okay honey, we all get a little distracted sometimes." I blushed and nodded my head, agreeing with her.

"Oh, Bella! I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at our house on Friday night. Maybe you can spend the night?"

"Of course, Esme. It would be my pleasure." I knew it would make no difference if I tried to argue. Esme, like Alice and Edward, was very stubborn in her ways.

I went home, and cooked dinner for Charlie. Knowing that he wouldn't be home until much later tonight, I ate dinner, and went to bed.

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please bear with me! I'm thinking of writing the next chapter in Edward's POV. If you have any suggestions or questions just ask me or comment! Thanks guys!


	2. First Day EPOV

A/N: Hey guys… I decided to post this one a little early because it's Edward's first day and I'm trying to get more into the "meat" of the story. Please recommend my fanfic if you like it and PLEASE COMMENT! Even if your comments are criticism, it will make me work harder to make my fanfic better! Thanks Everybody! Happy Reading!

Chapter 2: First Day

EPOV

My name is Edward Cullen, and I attend Forks High. For years I've been an adversary to Bella Swan, the only person in the school that can even slightly rival my intelligence. Growing up, Bella Swan and I used to be best friends, but then things started to change. We both wanted to get into Harvard, and we would do just about anything to get to the top.

Alice, my sister, happens to be best friends with Bella, whereas I don't even know how she can tolerate her. Jasper, my best friend, is in love with Alice but too afraid to speak up and show his feelings for her. Rosalie and Emmett are the oldest of our group of friends. They are madly in "love" even though their personalities are quite opposite. In my opinion, love doesn't exist. The day I say I love you to someone will be the day that I die. As teens, we often make mistakes and make promises that we can't keep. So why fool someone by saying that you love them?

Today is the start of junior year, which, statistically, will be more important than any other year. So here I am, spraying my Acqua Di Gio, and trying to mentally equip myself for the first day of school. I rush downstairs, only to be attacked by my mother, Esme.

"Edward, honey, you need to eat breakfast. It's a big day... the most important of your high school career." I chuckled as she said this, and thought about how much she and I are alike. We both have bronze colored hair, and the same wacky sense of humor. Alice, however, got her fashion sense. Speaking of Alice…

"Mom, where is Alice?"

"She left early; she said she was going to meet up with Bella since they haven't talked all summer." I groaned and bid my mother farewell as I walked out of the door with my toast and coffee in hand. I pull up to the school, and notice Bella and Alice talking. I decided to stir things up, and stood behind her.

"What do you want, Edward?" She asked me without turning around.

"You," I said, knowing that Bella would blush furiously and that I would win round one.

"…to move out of the way." I finished.

"Why can't you just walk around, Edward?" I could tell she was getting annoyed, so I allowed her to become aware of my true motives.

"I wanted to annoy you. I know that there is nothing you would love more than to hear my voice in the morning." She snorted as I walked away. I headed to first period, which happened to be Spanish, and I felt like I was being surrounded by complete lunatics, with the exception of Jasper, who was talking about all the pot he smoked in the summer. I would give just about anything to be as carefree as Jasper; he has no worries, no problems, he just…is.

Second period was Calculus. I continuously kicked Bella's chair just because I knew it would annoy her. Being a jerk is so much fun. My third period class was Art with Emmett and Rosalie, and Mrs. Meyer, the art teacher, was calling some kid's mom about how he kept touching himself. What a loser.

After third I had lunch, and I said something to Bella that made her upset. Or… at least she seemed upset. She had the saddest look in her eyes, and I just wanted to kiss her face and make it all better. But no, that's not okay. I don't have feelings for Bella. This is just my inner hormonal teenager talking, I thought to myself. My fourth period was Gym, which was uneventful. Gym was followed by Biology, which consisted of Lauren sending me a note that said:

_Eddie_,

_ We should definitely hang out sometime… You've gotten so much cuter over the summer. Maybe we should hang out? My number is 555-7896. Call me if you want to hang out… or play._

_XOXO Lauren_

I absolutely hate nicknames. Nothing grossed me out more that Lauren and the fact that she called me Eddie, so I balled up the note and threw it in the trash can, right after calling out Lauren so that she could see what I did. This made Bella chuckle and all I could do was smile.

"What?" I asked.

"That was really rude Edward, even for you… I like it." I chuckled and shot Lauren a dirty look, which made Bella smile.

"Lauren is the most annoying person I know. Even more annoying than you…" This made Bella roll her eyes, and I took a moment to glance deep into the pools of chocolate that she called her eyes. Suddenly, I realized she was staring at me funny.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked down. As soon as Mr. Banner passed out the worksheets she got to work. She really wanted to get into Harvard. I almost felt sympathy for her, until I realized that I wanted to get into Harvard more. We both knew that the odds were that only one student from the school was going to get it, and it was between her and me.

Class ended abruptly, and my next class was free period, which I decided to ditch and go to the library instead. I know what you're thinking. Skipping free period for the library? Nerd. But I have to be in tip top academic shape if I want to get into Harvard.

When I got home, I was attacked by my mother. Well, not really attacked…

"Edward! I want you to make sure you have something nice to wear for dinner on Friday… We have company." I scoffed. It was probably another doctor from my dad's work. Or even worse, one of my mother's friends, who always comment on how handsome I am and pinch my cheeks. Now, I can't blame them, but sometimes a guy just needs some room.

"Who's coming?" I asked uninterested.

"...Bella!" She exclaimed after making a dramatic pause. I laughed at her silly antics and assured her that I would be ready to go. I walked into my room only to find Alice sitting on my bed, beaming.

"Hey Alice, what's got you all happy?" I already knew what she was going to say before she said it. I knew that Jasper had asked her out, because he had asked for my okay. After threatening to beat the shit out of him if he hurt my sister, I gave him the okay.

"Jasper asked me out! He's coming to dinner on Friday." She was literally bouncing on her toes.

"Oh great, everyone will be there…"I thought about how I was going to make a fool of myself.

"Who all is coming over?" She asked.

"…You, Me, Mom, Dad, Jasper, and Bella." I knew I had unleashed a monster. Alice glanced at the clock and decided that it was too late to call Bella, but I'm sure that she would harass her tomorrow, and probably buy her some new clothes.

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to concentrate on anything at all, and my mind drifted to Bella. I thought back to one memory in particular…

_We were six, and Bella and I had begged Charlie and Carlisle to build us a tree house .Alice was more interested in girly things, and never really wanted to hang out with us. She normally spent time with Rosalie, while Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I would hang out. However, the tree house was all Bella and I. We sat in the tree house, admiring the craftsmanship and hard work that it took to build._

"_Edward…" Bella started. She had the most nervous look on her face._

"_Yes, Bella?" _

"_I have a question to ask you..." I suddenly got nervous, not knowing what she was going to ask me._

"_Go ahead…" I told her._

"_Can this be our secret place? I think that this should be a special place just for me and my best friend." She looked at me questioningly and I knew that there was no way I could say no._

"_Best friend? Oh Bella, that's very sweet of you. Of course this can be our special place." That night we both snuck into each of our houses and gathered up all of the camping equipment and junk food we could find. We had a sleepover in the tree house that night, and I went to sleep with the biggest grin on my face. I knew that Bella and I would be best friends forever._

I'm sitting here thinking about what went wrong so that we would end up being enemies. I know that if I truly, truly want to get into Harvard, all I have to do is ask my dad to make a very generous donation, and they would be more than happy to let me go. Plus, my father and grandfather were alumni. I am a shoe-in. And if I really don't get in, I could go somewhere just as prestigious, like Yale or Stanford. But in my heart, nothing will ever be like Harvard.

As I had this revelation I thought about how I would do everything in my power to get Bella and me into Harvard. Then I closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter two! I'm going to try to have Chapter 3 posted sometime next week. I'm going to try to expand the size of my chapters, and I'm pretty sure that I know where the next chapter is going to go, but if you guys have any suggestions on what you want, just say the word and I will try my hardest to incorporate it into the story somehow. Please comment and give me any suggestions that you may have! Thanks for reading!


	3. Friday Night Dinner

Chapter 3: Friday Night Dinner

BPOV

This week flew by uneventfully, except Wednesday, of course. Apparently Alice found out about me going to dinner and immediately wanted to take me shopping. Luckily, I came up with a lame excuse that bought me another day, but I knew that shopping with Alice was inevitable. Alice and I went to Port Angeles to go dress shopping. I would have been happy going to Forks Mall, but apparently that wasn't good enough for dinner with the Cullens.

After hours of looking at dresses, Alice settled on a hot pink A- line dress with sparkles all over it, paired with black heels, and for me she chose a dark blue form fitting strapless dress paired with a pair of black Christian Louboutins, which I knew would only end in trouble.

"Alice, I can't wear these, I will fall and break my neck!" I screamed at her.

"Oh, Bella stop being so overdramatic! You will be fine! I promise that you won't fall!" And then she shot me the classic Cullen look. The look that shows that there's no arguing with them, and that what they say is the final answer. Esme used that look all the time as a child.

As I was getting ready, I had no idea of what to do with my hair, so I decided to make loose curls and leave it at that. Plus, I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I know that Jasper would be there, but that didn't really matter to me. Edward on the other hand…

I pulled up to the Cullens and rang the doorbell. Imagine how shocked I was when a shirtless Edward opened the door.

EPOV

Esme called for me to open the door, and I did. Bella was standing in front of me wearing the most gorgeous dress and the highest heels I've ever seen. Bella must have changed a lot because the Bella I remember used to trip on air. I suddenly felt self conscious when I realized my shirt was off.

"Um… you should…um… see Alice… she's up in her room…" I was instantly nervous around the girl I've known since birth. Bella tripped over the doorway and as I caught her she looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said "Hey, can I hang out in your room for a while? I don't really want to get caught in Alice's room while I'm dressing."

"Sure," I said, and motioned towards the steps. She entered my room and instantly walked towards my books. She looked in amazement at my first edition books. I took this opportunity to put on some decent clothes. Eventually I got kind of nervous with her seeing all of the classics that I possessed. But she just looked at me and smiled.

"Edward, do you remember when we used to be best friends, what happened to us?" She asked me. Lately I've been asking myself the exact same question. If a competition kept us from being friends, then our priorities aren't intact.

"I don't know, Bella. I guess we both got so caught up in trying to get into Harvard that we forgot who we were…" She nodded and turned away from me, and then she surprised me with what she said next.

"Let's let go of all of this animosity… I miss my best friend, even if he is an asshole." I chuckled at what she said.

"Okay, let's get downstairs before Alice realizes you were gone and has a cow." We walked down the steps and sat down next to each other at the table. Alice and Jasper sat next to each other, while my mother and father sat at the head of the table. Dinner ran along seamlessly. That is, until Jasper started wiggling around in his chair. Bella looked at me with a questioning glance and I shrugged my shoulders. Jasper's face contorted in a grimace. Bella looked up as realization struck her beautiful features. Then she chuckled. Alice was getting Jasper off at the dinner table. I made a disgusting face, seeing as that I have to eat at this table during every special occasion. I'm a bit of a germaphobe, and I knew that I would be thinking about this every time I ate at the table. Knowing that this would haunt me forever, I decided to make the most out of this situation.

"Follow my lead," I told Bella. She looked at me with a confused face and then nodded twice.

"Hey, Bella…" I started. "If I flip a coin, what do you reckon my chances are of getting head are?" She giggled.

"I'd say 100%." She turned towards her plate and shoved a bunch of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm," she said, looking up at Jasper through hooded eyes.

"Don't you think these mashed potatoes are so creamy and white? It feels so good going down my throat!" She looked at me and winked. I was officially sporting a boner the size of Texas. Jasper wasn't in better shape. Esme and Carlisle just looked confused. And Alice, well Alice just moved her hands back into her lap. But Bella and I were just getting started.

"Mom, do you have any of those popsicle sticks that are shaped like rockets? I randomly have the taste for one." She left the room and quickly returned with six unopened popsicle rockets. Bella opened hers in a flash and said,

"I love these things. They are so long and hard. I wish I could keep these in my mouth forever, and never let go." Then she slowly put the tip into her mouth and made a loud sucking noise. Jasper and I were transfixed on Bella's mouth. Alice smacked Jasper's shoulders and he just shrugged.

"I'm done!" Bella said and slammed her hand down. She walked out of the room and I followed her.

"I'm coming with you Bella! Hold on!" I screamed. I could hear Jasper moan behind me. I smiled, and followed Bella outside.

BPOV

Playing the sexual innuendo game with Edward was so much fun. I don't think I've laughed that hard since I was a kid. That was one of the reasons I went outside; lately, my thoughts have been revolving around Edward and the tree house, and I just had to see what it looked like. I heard footsteps behind me and I realized that Edward had been following me.

"Stop stalking me," I said without turning back. Edward chuckled and responded with a,

"Me? Stalk you? Never." I smiled at him and said,

"That's right. You have better people to stalk… like a certain Lauren Mallory…" Edward made a gagging noise and I couldn't help but laugh. Even after all of the competition and animosity built up between us, he still knew how to be a kid. He motioned for me to walk up the ladder, and I swear I heard a grunt come from Edward's mouth. But I knew that wasn't the case. Edward is simply too beautiful to be attracted to me. Once I entered the tree house I gasped. The tree house wasn't what I expected it to be at all. Where I've imagined nothing but dust and spiders were rows and rows of old records and CD's.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I used to come here all the time after we stopped being friends. I still do sometimes… when I'm bored or…" Edward had suddenly gotten nervous and looked down at the floor. That's when I noticed a flat screen TV and a box full of movies.

"Let's see what you watch…"

"NO!" Edward screamed. And that's when I saw it. A box full of porn and… Judd Apatow movies?

"Edward, what is Big Booty Party?"For the first time in years I was the one to witness Edward blush. I chuckled and popped it into the DVD player.

"What are you doing? You can't watch that!" He screamed at me.

"Oh, but I can. See, before we even got this tree house built we agreed that anything that was bought into this tree house was to be shared. Now, I think there's enough Big Booty Party for the both of us…" Edward was angry, but he knew he couldn't argue with my extremely valid point. We both sat there watching in amazement, when I realized that I was supposed to be staying the night with Alice. Sure enough, she had sent me three text messages, one of which was asking me to find Edward so that the four of us could watch a movie.

"Edward, we have to get back… Alice wants us to watch a movie with her and Jasper." Edward stood up; when I realized that he was sporting a massive boner. Edward noticed that my eyes were downcast and he blushed ten shades of pink.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to watch that," He said as he adjusted himself. We walked back to his house in silence. Tonight was going to be a long night…

EPOV

The confidence that Bella showed tonight was amazing. Normally, I see her as a fragile, shy little girl… But tonight, she was just… sexy. She showed her funny side at the dinner table and her naughty side in the tree house. If tonight continued this way, then I was going to be in for big trouble. If only I knew what Alice had planned next.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I know it's going a little slow, but I PROMISE that the next chapter won't disappoint you. Review and comment!


End file.
